Truth, Dare, Kiss, Promise, Order and Swear
by icefruiticles
Summary: Taking yourself back to a night in Hogwarts that would never be forgotten. Let's see what happens when a group of friends decide to play a game.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: How It All Began

It was an average night at Hogwarts and Lily Evans was making her way back from the library to stumble upon none other than the famous James Potter. Ignore him was her first thought, but that was easier said than done. She could very well ignore him but him ignoring her was impossible.

"Looking as lovely as ever Evans." James said noticing Lily.

She glared at him and returned to walking towards the common room.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were ignoring me." he said in a way that challenged her to answer him.

"Well I'm so glad you know better." Lily said mocking him.

James laughed and changed direction so he could walk with her. He sped up his face so he could keep in time with her. Lily sighed she did not feel like dealing with Potter tonight. "What do you want?" she asked her tone frosty. James held up his hands as if to say "I'm friendly". Lily did not look at all amused. She brought her books to her chest and clutched them with all her might until her knuckles were white. She always let him get to her. She stopped in her tracks, she reasoned with herself, if he just tells me what he wants then I can save myself a walk to the common room with him. "What do you want." she repeated.

"I was just wandering whether you would like to play a game with me." he said, innocently.

"No, thank you." she replied. But inside she knew that Potter wouldn't give up until she said yes.

"Aww, come on Evans. Just one game." he reasoned with her.

"What game?" she asked politely full intending to decline whatever game it was.

"Truth and Dare." he said, trying to ignore the fact that she hadn't declined him once again.

"How do you play?" she asked trying to feign interest.

"You can choose truth, and that is where you answer a question truthfully no matter what. And dare is when you get dared to do something." James replied matter of factly.

"Hmm, no thank you." she said again. Lily turned on her heel and began to walk away. James was slightly surprised that she had declined him again. He ran after her.

"I haven't even told you who would be playing." James argued with her.

"I don't care." Lily replied.

"Let me tell you and if you really truly don't care then I won't badger you anymore." James said. It seemed fair enough to Lily once he told her who would be playing the stupid game then she could go.

"Go on then. Make it quick."

James grinned, "alright then, let's see. Remus, Sirius, Peter, Mary, Ameila, Robin, Harrietta, Snivellus, Robert, Michael and me."

No, Mary wouldn't play a game like this without myself or Anabella. She couldn't be alone with Potter for too long otherwise Merlin knows what would happen. Lily mulled the information over before finally making her decision, "I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The First Kiss

Lily took a seat next to Mary and completely avoided James' eye. She hated that he was right, he knew she would come running as soon as she heard Mary's name. James smirked and tried to catch Lily's eye. They walked to the room of requirement together and in silence. Lily gripped her books even harder until her knuckles were snow white. "Sirius owes me a knut," James thought. For some reason Sirius didn't actually believe that James could get Lily to come to their game.

"So, let the games begin." Lupin said.

"Where's the bottle James?" Sirius asked looking around.

"Dude, it's right behind you." James said pointing behind Sirius.

Sirius slowly turned around, "I knew that." he said slightly embarrassed.

James smirked and gave Sirius a knowing look. Sirius glared back slightly annoyed.

"Now, the sooner this silly game is over the sooner I can get back to the common room." Lily interjected.

"Okay Evans because you're so eager to play you can go first." James said.

Lily gave him a look of hatred, "nobody has told me what to do with a bottle." Lily said trying to control her anger.

"Just spin it Lily and whoever it lands on has to go first, they choose truth, dare, kiss, promise, order and swear." Remus said quietly.

Lily span the bottle and watched as it landed on none other than James Potter himself. Lily felt herself begin to feel some enjoyment. James looked uncomfortable. "So Potter, is it going to be truth, dare, kiss, promise, order or swear?" Lily asked full of mock innocence.

"Kiss." James said getting his swagger back.

"So what does that entail then?" Lily asked taken aback.

"I kiss you Evans and you kiss me." James said with an arrogant look on his annoyingly obnoxious face.

Lily grimaced at the thought of kissing James Potter. She looked at him directly in his eyes and leant forward. James did the same and suddenly their lips connected. It was like electricity shocked the both of them; Lily swore she could see fireworks dancing across her eyes. Lily broke away and put a look of disgust on her face to try and disguise her feelings, "so glad that's over." she said. Inside she was trying without any luck to force the butterflies in her stomach down.

James ignored all the weird looks he got from Sirius and Lupin and span the bottle himself. Peter looked from James to Lupin to Sirius, he was so confused, why were they giving each other those looks? Peter felt even more left out as he watched the bottle spin round and round and round. James watched the bottle spin and tried his hardest to ignore all that he felt for Lily that kiss was more than he thought it would ever be. His head swirled round and round as he kept replaying the kiss in his mind. Was it his imagination or did Evans seem to be responding? He looked at Lily and began imagining the name 'Lily Potter' in his mind. Lily looked up and blushed as she saw James looking at her. The bottle began to spin faster and faster before finally landing on Robin.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay nobody knows how horrible I feel right at this very second, it's been almost a YEAR since an update and I doubt that this chapter was worth the wait. I'm going to be really really good and set alerts for me to remember to update. I could be really cheeky and give a long list of excuses for why I didn't update but I won't because you won't want to hear them and I'll still feel terrible after. All I can really say is that in am so sorry and I promise I will never ever let it go this long without an update again. If I do you can hate me. I feel so guilty. Hope you enjoy the chapter; remember to review, follow and favourite this story as always.

Lots of love

Robin Brown was always a quiet girl who was incapable of saying no, and everyone knew it. She sat in silence wondering how she even got roped into playing a stupid game with people she didn't even know let alone like. She watched the bottle spin round and round until it landed on her. Robin blushed and tried unsuccessfully to look invisible.

"What did you say your name was again?" James asked in a bored voice. It dawned on Robin that he didn't even realise she was there until the bottle landed on her, she blushes an even deeper shape of red. She was about to open her mouth but somebody else had beat her to it.

"Her name is Robin, James. She has been in all of your lessons since first year." Lily piped up from her seat on the floor. Lily smiled at Robin as if trying to apologise for James, Robin threw a grateful smile back.

"I choose promise." Robin said in the loudest she could muster. But even then she was still too quiet. Robin hated being quiet she wished she could be feisty like Lily or clever like Mary or stunningly beautiful like Amelia. But she was none of those things; she was just plain, boring, quiet Robin.

James kept changing his mind on what to make the girl promise, he wanted to impress Evans but he couldn't let down his friends either. He realised he had to make a choice on who was more important, Evans or the Messers. Of course Evans won every time. James cleared his throat as if ready to make a speech, he waggled his eyebrows at Lily and internally laughed when she rolled her eyes, why was this girl so adorable?

"Robin, you have to promise to stop being invisible and start being yourself every day for the rest of your life." Robin meekly agreed and James shook his head, "Starting now."

Every word that came out of James' mouth had Robin more and more terrified; she wasn't sure what to do. Robin internally cursed herself with all the fury she had and then she took a deep breath trying to regain some of her natural composure. She reached out and spun the bottle as fiercely as she could, it landed on Remus. "What will be your preferred method of torture?" Robin asked in a surprisingly flirtatious voice. She blushed fiercely but she didn't once put her head down and pretend she didn't exist. She was no longer Robin Brown, quiet, meek, boring, shy girl. She was now Robin Brown flirtatious, loud, bubbly, happy girl. She had never felt so free in her entire life; and she was never giving this freedom up.


	4. Chapter 4

Two chapters within the space of a week, my guilt has decreased a little bit. Not enough for me to leave longer gaps. I am really hoping these chapters are interesting enough, they are slightly rushed but I hope you like them. Yes I am aware that some of these characters theoretically do not exist, they belong to me. I didn't know Lily's real middle name so I made one up. Sorry :) It's a two part special, I'm really hoping the next part will be out by next week, but I guess that depends on my writers block. Hope you enjoy today's chapter, I am especially proud of this one :). Don't forget to follow, favourite and review this chapter as usual.

Lots of Love x x x

Remus Lupin preferred to keep his head down and let his louder friends do the talking. He wasn't what you would call quiet, just moody and well secretive. Well of course he had a secret, one so terrible if anyone found out he would die. Literally, not in the teenage girl sense. Remus Lupin was a child of the moon, he was what muggle folk would call a werewolf; and an even bigger secret was how much he hated it. All he wanted was to be ordinary like any one of his friends, sure they were all messed up in the normal way; but he just happened to be special and messed up in the freak way. Remus Lupin didn't like playing childish games and generally took a book along with him for comfort, just in case he was bored so much that he felt like crying, so when James asked him to play with them, like usual he didn't even wait for an answer just assumed that his dear friend would want to play. And of course Remus went along with it because no-one dared disobey James Potter, not unless they wanted to be cursed into oblivion. Even if you happened to be one of James' best friends; you didn't dare disobey him. It was an unwritten rule. In fact there was only one person their age who had even sought out the task, and her name was Lily Louise Evans. But in the end she always ended up agreeing with James and doing what he wanted, in fact the only way she retained some of her power was by not going out with him, which was clear that she wanted to do. Even if she was too stubborn to admit it, everyone knew. Everyone except James of course; and no-one had thought to tell him. "His ego does not need to get any bigger does it Moony?" Sirius had asked when they had first found out. So Padfoot and Moony had kept this secret from Prongs and well Wormtail, he just did what everyone else did. Once again Remus didn't reply to Sirius and just went along with what he was told; even though the command was shaped in the form of a question, do not be fooled it was an order in disguise. It was another unwritten rule; no-one disobeyed Sirius Black.

When the bottle landed on Remus he internally sighed, he couldn't say what he really wanted to do or else his friends would tease him forever, even wormtail who generally didn't have a clue what was going on most of time. Like I said before, he just went along with the crowd. "I don't know what the options are." Remus said he face twisted into a confused expression.

"Come on grandpa you know them, truth, dare, kiss, promise, order, swear." James replied in what could be conceived as an annoyed voice. Remus internally cringed at the sound of his other nickname "grandpa". "We haven't got forever you know, pick one." James commanded in a friendly but sharp tone.

"Fine I choose…Order."

James gave a twisted looking smile and turned to face Robin in an attempt to get what he wanted. "Hey Brown." He began, Robin turned to face him wearing an almost bored look. James cursed himself under his breath; trust him to make the quietest girl in school into the school's biggest bitch. Well maybe she wasn't going to be but she had that look about her, and if James Potter knew anything it was how to read girls, well except for one girl, he could tell then and there that he was dealing with a next generation diva. "Yes James?" she answered in a voice that matched her expression. James frowned at her tone and saw through the corner of his eye Sirius stiffen slightly.

"I was wondering whether I could choose the order for Remus?" he asked in the politest voice he possessed. He watched her face light up at the sound of him asking her a favour.

"That's not how the game works." She replied in a flirtatious voice whilst leaning towards him. James saw Lily's expression change into a look of disgust at the obvious flirt exchanged between the two of them. James smiled on the inside, if this was the way to get a reaction out of Evans I'll do it, he thought to himself. He leaned forwards towards her until her body was only a few centimetres apart.

"Can't you bend the rules?" he asked his tone almost as flirtatious as hers. She still looked dubious and he knew she was about to say no. "For me?" he added, making his tone husky. He saw a smile slip across his face and knew he had won. After all no-one said no to James Potter.

"Fine, but you owe me." She said and leant backwards away from James.

"Deal." He replied with a mischievous grin echoing across his face.

"Now moony, what do with you?" he asked, enjoying the way that Remus' face squirmed. "Any bright ideas, Sirius, Wormy? He asked in a mocking voice.

"I think we already have the same idea." Sirius replied in cheeky voice.

"Too right we do, Padfoot, too right we do."

"What's the idea?" Wormtail asked interrupting James and earning glares off of Sirius.

"Shut up, you blithering idiot, you were just about to find out before you went and interrupted James." Sirius screamed at Wormtail making him cower in fear. James wore an amused expression as this encounter unfolded right before his eyes. He raised a lazy hand at his best friend in an attempt to get him to stop talking.

"Moony, I order you to confess your feelings to everyone at this game." James commanded. Just as he had anticipated Remus looked horrified. James' eyes bored into Remus' as he watched the different emotions flash across his eyes. James' eyes read these messages and sent back one of their own, "let me remind you that you have to do what I say, or suffer the consequences."


End file.
